


[Misha/Cas] Collins家的二三事

by Nitsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 兄弟au, 掘坑不填不負責, 究其腦內是怎樣的構造才能腦出這一對
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 神經病一樣的米沙哥哥和軟萌萌的弟弟阿卡。8顆小甜餅。
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Misha Collins
Kudos: 3





	[Misha/Cas] Collins家的二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 很舊的舊坑，N年前有po過在天使公寓可是那裡好像不存在了，在這裡存個文。

1.

他在家裡走來走去。

從冰箱拿出最後一杯薄荷巧克力冰淇淋。

一邊吃，一邊繼續在旁邊走來走去。

「…………………怎麼了。」

當Misha靠近到擋住窗外的光，Castiel只好（無奈地）給予對方一點點他想要的注意。

「我的弟弟在溫習一堆垃圾，真可愛。薄荷巧克力？」Misha滿臉真誠笑容地遞上冰淇淋。

「……不用了謝謝。」

「說你很愛我。」

Castiel已經很習慣他兄長的突發性無理要求他人服從命令強迫症，以及間歇性嚴重跑題語無倫次。

在這種時候任何反抗、質疑或批評都是不智的，那只會激起他繼續挑戰的興趣。

「你是我哥，我當然很愛你。」Castiel很好地保持著標準撲克臉，視線堅定地停留在眼前正在書寫的筆記上。

Misha凝視著Castiel，笑容變得更加燦爛，幾乎閃耀著邪惡的光芒。

然後湊近，吻（或者應該說是咬）一下Castiel通紅的耳朵，才終於走出房間讓他安靜地看書。

「That’s sweet. 你最好洗一下不然會長螞蟻喔。」臨走時Misha說。

Castiel皺著眉摸了摸沾上冰淇淋的左耳。

「長你這隻螞蟻！」

＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋

2.

「後園有隻小馬。」

「什麼？」

八歲的小Misha覺得這要不是一個質素太低的玩笑，就是他弟弟笨到相信自己天馬行空的想像力。

「我說，我們家後園有隻小馬。」

Misha若有所思地沈默了幾秒，決定不說出「Casty，那是你腦內的imaginaryfriend.」的殘酷事實。

「在哪裡？」

當他體貼地配合弟弟的幻想遊戲，並思考著待會要怎樣問Castiel在學校被誰欺負或者是不是交不到朋友，Misha覺得自己真是一個負責任的好哥哥。

事實上他覺得自己簡直是優秀的人類。

直至小Castiel牽著他的手走到後園，指著那匹淺金色鬃毛的小馬。

「吶，那裡！」

「……………………Wow.」

這位突如其來出現的動物朋友，為Misha和Castiel帶來無限煩惱。

「小馬吃什麼？」Castiel歪著頭問哥哥。

「飼草…之類吧，Bobby叔的農場應該有。我們今晚溜進去……」Misha興奮地開始計劃著：「然後也能順便弄來些胡蘿蔔什麼的。」

「偷東西是不對的！」Castiel的道德水平明顯比大他三歲的哥哥要高。

「我們沒錢給牠買吃的！」Misha嚴肅而肯定地說。

「可是……」

的確，Collins媽媽光養他們兩個就很吃力了，這個單親家庭沒有多餘的錢養任何寵物。

「Casty，首先我們沒有錢買食物給小馬，這樣牠可能會餓死。」

Misha認真地雙手搭在Castiel的肩上……

「好吧，你想小馬很痛苦地餓肚子，還是我們去Bobby叔那裡『借』些他根本不會介意少了那麼一點點的飼草……

還是我把你賣掉賺錢買食物給它？」

Castiel吃驚地抬頭看著哥哥，圓滾滾的藍眼睛盛滿淚水。

「Misha…別把我賣掉……」

整個下午，他們用在建築工鄰居那裡找到的木材、鐵枝，以及家裡的舊窗簾舊被單等為小馬搭了個簡單的窩。

「下雨怎麼辦？」Castiel擔心地看著乖巧地走進新家的小馬。

「嗯………到時候再說吧～！」

漫長的一天結束，Misha幾乎一碰到床就睡著了。

幾乎。

那是指如果睡在下層床的弟弟肯閉嘴的話。

「可不可以告訴媽媽？」Castiel輕聲地問。

「不，她會把牠賣掉。Casty，睡吧。」

「可不可以告訴Gabe哥哥？」

「……不。」

「為什麼？」

「他會把牠偷走。」

「為什麼？」

「Casty，睡覺！」

「……好吧…………………」

「很好。」

「………可不可以告訴Bobby叔？」

「……………………………＃」

「Misha？」

「……………………………………………」

「哥？」

＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋ 

3.

Misha曾經有感而發：

「我們長得一模一樣真是很奇妙。」

「……可能因為我們是兄弟？」

Castiel倒是覺得，兩個人的樣子如此相似、性格南轅北轍，卻能和平共處廿幾年，這一點才比較不可思議。

Misha很好地忽視了弟弟的的反問，一臉認真地繼續自說自話。

「Casty，有時候我看著你，我不禁會想──」

「？」Castiel將腦袋微微歪向一邊，等待對方說下去。

笑意自Misha的嘴角蔓延。

「……我實在長得滿好看。」

＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋

4.

三歲生日那一年，他很想很想有一個弟弟。

於是他得到了一個弟弟。

八歲的生日，他許願想要一隻小馬。

於是出現了一隻小馬。

十七歲時，他想換一個比較漂亮的家。

於是原本的家起火了。

二十六歲，他想征服全人類然後佔領整個地球。

雲端，偷偷地暗戀著某個人類的命運之神感到很頭痛。

後來。

有了Twitter。

＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋

5.

早晨。

鬧鐘響起。

小Misha和小小Castiel醒來，他們都想繼續賴床一下下。

再睡一下不會遲到的。

放在書桌上的鬧鐘繼續吵個不停，Castiel知道他必須乖乖起床，走到房間另一邊按停它。

因為他肯定Misha寧願躲進枕頭下被窩裡，也絕不願放棄那幾分鐘的賴床時間。

『Misha總是這樣……』Castiel在心裡發出了小小的抱怨。

等一下。

「總是」、「絕對」、「肯定」這類詞語並不適用於Collins家。

這裡沒有不可能的事，只有你想像不到的事。

──這一點，Castiel後來才察覺到。

所以那天，當Misha一反常態地爬下床去拍停鬧鐘，站在狹小睡房中央伸了個懶腰，然後拉開窗簾再有點興奮地飛撲抱住仍然睡眼惺忪地坐在床上的弟弟親一下臉頰說了聲「生日快樂！」的時候……………

…………Castiel先是以為自己還在做夢（因為這樣的情節完全不合理），接著他感到驚訝（甚至覺得這個Misha絕對是假的）。

然後，有那麼一秒，他真的相信了那天是自己的生日。

Castiel在幾秒間緩慢地清醒過來，看看牆上的月曆，又看看Misha。

「謝謝，可是……」Castiel莫名地有點不好意思。「……可是今天不是我生日。」

「你在說什麼？這怎可能！」Misha反駁。一副「Casty你怎可能比我更清楚你自己什麼時候生日」的樣子。

「Misha…我生日在七月──」

「NO!你的生日是星期四！」

嗯，很好，今天是星期四沒錯。

Castiel腦內湧出許多問題，例如，原來自己的生日是星期四？

還有，生日不是一年才有一次的嗎？

還有，要是所有星期四都是他的生日，那為什麼上星期和上上星期和上上上星期都沒有人給他慶祝？

還有，Misha的生日又是星期幾？……之類。

結果，他問的卻是：「你怎知道？」

Misha說有天上課的時候他無聊，於是在想為什麼弟弟會有這種奇怪名字，後來問了媽媽，她說Castiel是掌管星期四的天使，弟弟出生是星期四，而他就像天使一樣又漂亮又美好。

「哈哈，星期四的小天使喔！」Misha笑著吃完盤子裡的煎蛋，似乎比「生日」的弟弟更加「快樂」。

「Misha！別說了！」Castiel紅著臉趕快消滅自己那一份早餐，希望Misha快點對取笑他的名字失去興趣。

但那不是容易的事。

「我愛星期四。」

「沒有人喜歡星期四。」Castiel差點學Gabe哥哥那樣翻個白眼表示他們應該換換話題了。

「我不是沒有人。」

「對，沒有人不是Misha Collins，所有人都是。」其實Castiel不知道自己在說什麼。

不過Misha似乎有聽懂，而且不太同意。

「所有人都是我的話天下就太平了！」

Castiel難以想像一個「所有人都是Misha」的星球………………………

──那有可能是一支企圖征服宇宙的軍隊。

──哥斯拉可能是他們發明的。

太可怕了。

放學後Misha用自己的零錢給Castiel買了顆糖果。

「我喜歡星期四，我們應該慶祝星期四！」他說。

（同樣語氣，一般小孩的說法大概是：「我喜歡聖誕節，我最喜歡慶祝聖誕節了！」）

嗯。其實Misha星人也不算太壞。小Castiel想。

＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋

6.

自從換了座位，班主任很滿意地發現Balthazar每天都來上課。

雖然他還是會遲到。

Castiel皺起眉頭看著他的新同桌第三節課才悠閒地走進課室。

「Balthazar你這星期再遲到一天就會被記過的！」他輕聲責備。

「喔喔Cassie沒見一個早上你就這麼想念我。」

翌日，Balthazar準時在鐘聲響起前一秒踏入校園。

「早安，親愛的。」

在Castiel來得及對那過於甜膩的稱呼作出反應前，他迅速在對方額角落下一個吻。

眾人譁然。

Misha罕有地親自來接弟弟放學，Castiel收拾東西下課時看到站在課室外的身影，總覺得那個滿臉笑容、開盡十萬伏特似乎要電暈所有路人的Misha有點異樣。

果然在回家的半路中途他就發作了。

先不管Misha從什麼途徑知道早上發生的事情，他消息一向無比靈通，但Castiel有點驚訝他知道許多有關Balthazar的事。

「我真不懂你們現在這些中學生究竟都在想什麼──」

Misha這樣開頭。

Castiel想提醒Misha他自己也是個中學生，卻找不到插嘴的空隙。

然後他哥從「那住在高級住宅區的混蛋小子有著扭曲的偷竊嗜好」開始，直到他們踏進家門，一句「別跟他走太近」為這段說教畫上完美的句號。

「可是，Misha，我們根本沒什麼能讓人偷的。」

而且Balthazar是個很好的朋友，還會教Castiel做難懂的物理科功課，Castiel很喜歡他。

「不，我們有。」

Misha看了Castiel一眼，又轉身出門。

今天他也要去打工，如果沒有等待Castiel一起走回家，時間會更充裕。

──不，我們有。

Castiel記得上次Misha露出類似的失落表情，是很久以前，他們發現小馬消失的那天。

只是剛才的更為深刻。

Castiel不知道為什麼。

他們家裡明明已經再沒有小馬了。

＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋

7.

很久很久以前，有一對兄妹，哥哥叫Misha，妹妹叫Castiel──

「Misha，我不是女生。」

但這裡寫著「妹妹」。

（Misha聳肩。）

「怎麼會……讓我看看，我要讀…」

不，今天明明輪到我講。

……好吧，有一對兄弟，弟弟叫Castiel。

哥哥？

等一下，這剛才不是說過了，哥哥當然叫Misha，你有沒有好好的聽啊？

「Misha…」

好了好了。

Misha和Castiel家裡很窮，爸爸某天出去工作之後就沒有再回來，而媽媽讓一個長著藍鬍子的俄羅斯男人住進了他們的家。

（Misha瞥一瞥Castiel，後者只是安靜地側躺在床上聽故事。）

那男人是個混蛋，而且──

「為什麼是藍鬍子？」

（Castiel皺起眉頭，他覺得很久很久以前還沒有把頭髮…或鬍子染色的產品。）

（Misha在弟弟的伸論開始前趕緊繼續說下去。）

──那男人是個混蛋，而且憎恨Misha和Castiel兩兄弟。

他會趁媽媽看不見的時候打他們，又在媽媽面前說很多他們的壞話。

「媽媽不會相信他的，對嗎？」

很不幸地，人一旦墜入愛河通常就會變得盲目，嗯，就是字面上的意思。

「喔……」

（Castiel失落地抱緊了被子。）

呃……好吧，不是字面上的意思，她仍然很好地眨著那雙漂亮而溫柔的藍眼睛。

可是，Misha和Castiel受到後父的百般欺凌，決定離家出走。

「那媽媽怎麼辦？！」

她會沒事的。

「……可是我不想丟下媽媽離家出走……」

咳，事實上……是這樣的，那個藍鬍子混蛋跟媽媽說，孩子們已經長大了，要學習獨立生活，所以我們一定能離開。

「可是！！」

Casty!! 你再這樣故事就沒辦法繼續下去了！

（Castiel只好忿忿地合上嘴巴。）

唉。

好吧，其實他們兩個都不是真的那麼想走啦……所以他們一邊往森林裡走，一邊在沿路丟下一些麵包碎餅乾碎水果核──

「亂拋垃圾是不對的！等一下，森林？我以為我們家是在──」

──作為回家路線的記號。

「可是那些東西很快就會被昆蟲撿走吧？像螞蟻──」

──是鳥，被鳥吃掉了。

「但也可能是昆蟲。總之我不懂，最初就不需要那樣做。」

我也很好奇到底什麼人、要笨到哪種地步才能想出這種點子，反正那肯定不是我……們想出來的。

無論如何，他們走著走著，感到有點餓，突然眼前出現一片漂亮的草坪，黃昏的陽光照在上面猶如一層金黃的楓蜜，而不遠處有一間用榚點和糖果型砌成的小屋。

那間鬼東西沒被動物吃掉，完完整整地立在那裡真是很神奇。

所以那些食物要不就是假的，要不加了整噸防腐劑，要不就是有毒。

無論如何，房子的主人絕對是個病態的糖果控。

「你是不是在說Gabe哥哥？」

Casty你不能這樣快就劇透的！這樣就沒驚喜啦。

那間屋據說屬於住在這森林裡的巫婆。

（Castiel打了個呵欠，Misha提議明晚繼續，但Castiel堅持要聽下去。）

不過，單純的兩兄弟(?)還是被食物引誘過去了。

他們正要掰下牆上的部份曲奇，卻聽到一聲鬼叫從後方傳來。

『嘿！！你們這兩隻小小的S.O.B.s你以為自己在幹嗎！！給我停──』

在糖果屋的主人來得及說完整句之前，Misha已經一下用力把手上那塊巨型曲奇給扯出來了。

那塊曲奇附近的「餅牆」跟著裂開。

──咔……咔喀……

他們呆呆地看著裂痕迅速蔓延至屋簷。

────咔喀咔喀咔喀咔喀咔喀咔喀喀咔喀……

糖果屋『轟！！』的一聲倒塌了。

空氣中瞬間充滿了混合著餅乾碎和糖粉的甜味。

而剛才站不穩的Castiel則跌坐在身後的大型紙杯蛋糕上，沾滿整身奶油。

『老兄，不是吧？你住在這種危樓裡多久了？』

Misha一臉同情，拍拍身上的餅乾碎，好整以暇地咬了一口手上的曲奇。

『嗚…好難吃……』於是又吐了出來。

對方沒好氣地向他們翻個白眼，舉起右手打了一下響指────

（Misha聽到Castiel平穩的呼吸聲，抬起頭，微笑。）

───然後他們就過著幸福快樂的生活。

（他合上書，站起來關掉泛黃的床頭燈，在弟弟的額上印下一個good-night-kiss.）

晚安。

＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋

8.

他甚至無法走到睡房。

因為沙發比較近，他就倒在沙發上。

沒人在家。

他已經處於半睡狀態，腦袋卻仍然不聽話地繼續運作。

好辛苦。

他下意識伸手摸一下額頭，像媽媽或Misha在他生病時所做的那樣。

好像有點發燒了，他想。

雖然那只是他的假設。事實上，他的意識過於模糊，在手覆上額頭那一刻已經忘了為什麼一開始要這樣做。

那只是個慣性動作。

縱使如此，他還是努力地回想今天是星期幾，繼而清晰地記得Misha今天下午有兼職，幾小時內都不會回來。

好熱，他伸手胡亂地把領口扯開一些，又覺得好冷。

因為鼻塞而呼吸困難，其他感官亦變得有點遲鈍。

大腦叫囂著，使喚身體前往廚房拿一杯水喝，身體卻沈甸甸地側躺在沙發上動也不能動。

會不會就這樣死掉都沒有人知道？

消極的想法一閃即逝，大概是因為他根本沒有餘力去處理一切令他想哭的情緒。

他疲累、低落而痛苦地吁出一口氣，又因為頭暈而終於閉上眼睛。

然後他開始做夢。

先是鎖匙碰撞的金屬聲。隔一會兒，來人終於走到身邊。

「Hey sweetie how are you…」

Misha放了些什麼在小茶几上，又蹲下撫上Castiel發燙的前額，用近乎自言自語的聲線說了點什麼，Castiel聽不清楚。

「來……」

Misha扶起不太清醒的Casitel，而後者開口想說些什麼。

(Misha…)

卻終於只是緊抓著對方的衣角乾嘔起來。

「沒吃午餐？」Misha問，絲毫不閃避，反而緊緊摟著他。

Castiel忘記自己有沒有搖頭，他看不到Misha的表情，無法得知對方究竟是關心還是懊惱比較多，但怎樣也好，他現在極度很需要這個擁抱。

稍微平復後，Castiel坐起來，頭枕在他的頸窩，小口小口地啜飲他遞來的水。

喝了半杯，Misha把Castiel架起來走向睡房，他像一隻乖巧的小兔子任人擺佈。

Misha把Castiel緩慢而小心地安置在床上──他沒忘記上次從誰誰的派對把醉醺醺的Castiel扛回來時，一時手滑讓他撞到床頭板、額角起包，腫了一星期。

想到這裡，Misha伸手摸摸Castiel泛起一層薄汗的髮際，彎身印上一個輕吻。

「我去給你拿塊毛巾，把水也拿進來。」

Castiel覺得整件事都不對勁，首先是Misha不會在家。

(Misha… 如果只有痛苦的部分是真實的，怎麼辦……)

他眨眨乾澀的眼睛，感到腦袋更熱了。

而Misha發現，要是Castiel繼續扯著他衣角，他根本走不出房門。

「Casty…」

他才開了個頭，Castiel已經放開了手。

大概，生病的人都特別愛撒嬌，至少Misha不否認自己也是這類人。

但弟弟在某種意義上相當倔強，因此就算身處這種撒一下嬌也沒關係的情況，仍然在無意識地克制自己的任性。

於是他坐回床邊。

「感覺怎樣？要去醫院嗎？」

Castiel依舊沒有回話，也沒有表情，維持著側躺的姿勢，左手再次抓住已經皺成一團的衣角。

他們安靜地呆了一會，直至Misha悄悄從疑似睡著了的弟弟手中溜走，回來時他看到Castiel醒了過來，並低落地縮成一團。

「好吧隨便你喜歡捏皺些什麼就什麼…」Misha坐回剛才的位置，內心感嘆著為什麼Castiel撒嬌的方式總是那麼詭異。

「……」

「嗯？」

「抱…」

當然也有不詭異的。也許。

Castiel縮在Misha懷裡，身上的薄毛毯軟綿綿的，他忍不住蹭了幾下。

Misha倒忍住了把那蓬亂髮用力揉得更亂的衝動。病好了再欺負，他想。

「Misha…上班……？」

「今早看你有點生病就請了假。現在，睡。」

「嗯……」Castiel聽話地閉上眼。

然後又睜開眼。

「媽媽她……」

「要是她今早沒發現她待會回來就會發現的。」Misha嘆一口氣，再說一次：「Casty，休息。」

「嗯……………………」

「Misha…」

「……………………」

「Misha？」

「…………………………」

Castiel微微抬頭，看見Misha閉著眼睛發出均勻的呼吸聲。

於是他又蹭回胸膛前那個比較舒服的位置。

Collins女士回到家看到的就是這個情景。

她微笑，知道幾天後Misha會一邊打噴嚏一邊抱怨弟弟總是把感冒菌傳染給他。

tbc.


End file.
